


No Hard Feelings (ChanSol)

by mynameisdrella



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkwardness, Beach Day, Chan and Hansol are sooo soft for eachother, Chwe Hansol|Vernon/Lee Chan|Dino, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, chansol, i really tried to be funny guys, ice cream shop, like tons of kisses, slight jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-13 21:11:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16479833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisdrella/pseuds/mynameisdrella
Summary: Hansol unknowingly meets and befriends the two guys who have been flirting with his boyfriend for weeks. Only, Hansol doesn’t know that the cute guy his new friends are gushing about is, in fact, his boyfriend, Chan.





	No Hard Feelings (ChanSol)

**Author's Note:**

> Another one down and many to go! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!

It was a hot summer day, when Hansol and his friends Minghao, and Seokmin decided to go to the beach. They played in the water, pushing each other under the water and splashing each other. They buried Seokmin in the sand, and Minghao searched for crabs under rocks. They even joined a beach volleyball game with some older guys they met named Seungcheol, Jeonghan, and Jisoo. It ended in a tie and that was when the older guys wanted to treat the three younger guys to some ice cream. 

 

The six of them walked to one of the ice cream shacks that were at the edge of the parking lot by the beach. The older men were going to a particular one, because two of them had their eyes on one of the workers. Jeonghan and Seungcheol discussed the cute boys that worked in the ice cream shack, arguing over one boy in particular. 

 

“I’m older, so I should have dibs on asking for his number first!” Seungcheol argued with Jeonghan.

 

“Well I met him first so, I knew him before you did,” 

 

“You were in line before me! That doesn’t mean anything!”

 

“Well you were born before me! So that doesn’t count either!” 

 

This made Hansol interested in just how cute this boy was, as he laughed at the two best friends arguing.

 

“You guys don’t even know his name!” Jisoo told the two, he and Seokmin laughed at how red Seungcheol’s face got. Minghao and Hansol just looked at eachother and grinned, they had fought over cute guys and girls like that before.

 

“Is he really cute enough to cause arguments between you two?” Minghao asked.

 

“YES!” Seungcheol and Jeonghan exclaimed in unison. 

 

“He’s probably around your age, black hair, sweet smile, full as-“

 

“Full-a-sunshine personality,” Seungcheol cut Jeonghan off. “Polite, and he’s chatty, which I love because I can talk for  _ days. _ ” 

 

“He sounds like a  _ dream _ ,” Seokmin exaggerated, sharing a grin with Jisoo. 

 

“I’m glad he isn’t,” Jeonghan sighed wistfully.

 

“Wait, if you know all this about him, how do you not know his name?” Minghao asked.

 

“Doesn’t wear a name tag, and his coworkers won’t tell us his name.”

 

“Maybe he’s taken,” Seokmin suggested, before he lit up like a lightbulb. “Oh! Hansol, doesn’t Chan work at one of the ice cream shops around here?”

 

“Yeah, actually he’s working today, he works at ‘Cream and Crab’. Is that the one your crush works at?” Hansol asked Jeonghan and Seungcheol. They both nodded, looking very excited at the chance to finally get the guy they wanted. “Maybe my boyfriend knows him,” Hansol offered.  

 

They walked to the ice cream shack and when they got to the window, one of the workers, Junhui, called to Hansol’s boyfriend who was in the back, out of sight. “Chan, your Hansol’s here!” 

 

Chan went out the back door and came around the side of the small building. Hansol approached the younger boy and wrapped his arms around his waist, leaning down to kiss him on the lips. 

“Hey baby,” Hansol smiled down at his slightly shorter boyfriend.

“Hi Sollie,” Chan grinned up at the American boy. They were pulled out of their moment when they heard a strangled noise from behind Hansol. 

 

They looked up to see Jeonghan and Seungcheol staring wide eyed at them and Jisoo burst out laughing. 

 

“Y-you’re with him?” Seungcheol stuttered, unclear of who exactly he was talking to. Both boys nodded, confusion written all over their faces. Just then, Hansol seemed to snap and understand what was happening. He smiled a tiny smile that almost turned into a smirk, before he schooled his features. 

 

“What’s wrong Seungcheol hyung?” Chan asked, genuinely worried about the elder man, who had gone really red in the face all of a sudden. Seungcheol was embarrassed for both himself and Jeonghan for speaking the way they did about their new friend’s boyfriend. 

 

“Nothing, hyung is just hot from being in the sun all day.” Jeonghan lied, cheeks sporting their own flushed color. He too was embarrassed about how he’d spoken about Chan, unknowingly almost complimenting the boys ass to his boyfriend. 

 

“Oh, well let me get you guys some ice cream to cool off.” Chan offered brightly, completely oblivious to what exactly was going on. “Vanilla for Seungcheol hyung and chocolate for you, right Jeonghan hyung?”

 

“Uh, yeah-please,” Jeonghan answered, his cheeks getting darker after Chan spoke to him. Chan went to the back after leaving one short kiss on Hansol’s lips and soon he appeared in the window to take everyone else’s orders. 

 

“Strawberry in a cone, please.” Minghao said.

 

“Mango in a cup,” Seokmin’s mouth watered, Chan giggled at his excited expression.

 

“Lime in a cup, please.” Jisoo requested. Chan smiled at Jisoo, he had only been with Jeonghan and Seungcheol once when they came to talk to Chan on one of many occasions. Thus the reason Chan didn’t remember Jisoo’s name or order like he did Seungcheol and Jeonghan’s. 

 

“And what would Hansollie like today?” Chan asked sweetly.

 

Seungcheol and Jeonghan had walked a few feet away from the shack so Hansol wasn’t worried about them hearing him flirt with his boyfriend.

 

“Oh, just a big cup of you will do,” Chan giggled and his cheeks flushed. He whisper shouted at his boyfriend “You’re not supposed to flirt with me at work!”

 

“Well I can’t help that you’re the most gorgeous person on this beach, in fact, I’m gonna have to walk away for a breather. I might have a heat stroke from being around your hotness for too long.” Chan’s cheeks were red as cherries as he jokingly scolded Hansol.

 

“Oh my god hyung, stop! You’re so embarrassing!” 

“I’ll stop if you come give me a kiss,” Hansol exaggeratedly puckered his lips and tried to reach through the window to grab at Chan’s hands, that were busy putting spoons in the ice cream. 

 

“Seriously Sol, what ice cream do you want?” Chan asked as Junhui was busy putting the total into the cash register. 

 

“Whichever ice cream is closest to tasting like you,” Chan rolled his eyes and nodded, not letting Hansol see what flavor he was going to give him.

“Your ice cream is ready!” Chan called out, sticking his head out the window. Jeonghan and Seungcheol came to get their ice cream, and as promised, Seungcheol paid for everyone’s ice cream. They bid Chan goodbye and they walked off with Jisoo, Minghao, and Seokmin, leaving Hansol with Chan. Chan gave Hansol a bubble gum flavored ice cream and when he leant out the window, he kissed him on the lips. Hansol reaches up to cup Chan’s jaw and keep him there, but the younger pulled away after a few seconds.

 

“I’m still at work and that position kinda hurts,” He said, cheeks glowing in embarrassment. Junhui magically disappeared in the back and Hansol wanted more kisses. 

 

“We can try another position when you get home,” Hansol gave Chan a sleazy smile, as the younger reached through the window to lightly smack his arm. 

 

“Seriously Hansol, stop, I’m gonna explode!” Hansol laughed at Chan and said he was done. Chan calmed down and they just chatted for a bit, before finally broaching the topic that had been hanging in the air.

 

“So, those are the ‘really friendly hyungs’?” Hansol asked. He wasn’t jealous okay, he was just looking out for his boyfriend. (And somewhat staking his claim, but definitely  _ not _ jealous at all).

 

“Yeah, they’re nice, right?” 

 

“A bit too nice, I think.” Chan looked at his boyfriend seriously.

 

“Hyung, you don’t have to get jealous, they’re just really friendly.”

 

“On the way over here they were telling me about how nice your ass is,” Hansol deadpanned. Chan rolled his eyes at Hansol and left the shack, going around the side of the building and meeting Hansol on the side. 

 

“But you’re friends with them now, and now they know to back off.” Chan reaches for Hansol’s hand, gently caressing the knuckles. “You know I love you, right?” Hansol silently nodded, knowing Chan had more to say. 

“And you know that you have nothing to worry about concerning Jeonghan and Seungcheol, right?” Hansol nodded again. Chan brought Hansol’s hand up and kissed his knuckles. “And you know I’m yours just as much as you are mine, right?” Hansol blushed, for the first time that day. Chan grinned and leaned up and kissed his cheek, Hansol chasing after his lips. Chan indulged him in a kiss before pulling away to mumble against Hansol’s lips, feeling Hansol’s arms wrap around his waist to rest against his lower back. Niether had noticed that Hansol’s ice cream had fallen to the ground as soon as Chan was in his arms. 

 

“And you know I’d never leave you, right?” 

 

“Not even for a couple of hot older dudes?”

 

“Not even for a couple of  _ very _ hot older dudes.” Hansol chuckled and pinched Chan’s ass playfully, making the younger yelp and laugh. Chan wrapped his arms around Hansol’s neck and pulled him into one last kiss before reluctantly pulling away.

 

“Now. Go tell them that you guys are cool and invite them to dinner with us on Saturday.” Hansol grinned and let go of Chan, giving him a slap on the ass as the younger walked away from him. ‘He really does have a nice ass’ Hansol thought as he jogged to catch up to his friends, and new friends, who were already playing in the water again. 

 

Hansol spoke with Seungcheol and Jeonghan, reassuring them that all was okay, and invited them to dinner. They accepted, and when Saturday rolled around, Jeonghan already had someone on his arm and Seungcheol was openly flirting with the waitress at the restaurant. The four of them became great friends, who learned to laugh at the awkward beginning of their friendship, and there was no jealousy or underlying negativity. All was well betwen the four of them, and there were no hard feelings, at all. 

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? This was my first time writing ChanSol and I really adore this extremely underrated ship. Please let me know how I did and if you want me to write more ChanSol! I hope you all have/had an amazing day/night!
> 
> -Drella


End file.
